The Multiversal Empire of Happiness
The Multiversal Empire of Happiness is dictatorship lead by a ruler called by many names: The Leader, The Great One, Goddess, ect... Commonly refered to as The MEH, it has recently made a jump from another universe to escape enemies it could not defeat. Government Due to the fact The Leader can not be everywhere at once, she personally created 1000 humanoid robots, who came to be know as "The Saints" tasked with running the smaller parts of the Empire, and reducing corruption. The federal government is composed of two branches: *Legislative: The unicameral Senate, makes federal law, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment of all officials save The Leader. The Senate is made up of 100 of The Saints, though the senate can vote to replace a member with someone else (Has never happened before.). *The Leader: Her word is law. Planets The MEH is an Empire of thirty-six worlds in four sectors. The Empire The Home Sector of the Empire is Sol. (See Founding for more details.) *''Sol ''(Home Sector) 26 A Sector Population: 60 Billion Sector Planets: Earth, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, Your Anus (Renamed shortly after The Leader came into power), Neptune, and Pluto. Solid Planets were teraformed. Sector GDP: $14,000 Warpgate & Hyperspace Junction present *''Alpha Centauri ''(Core Sector) 25 A Sector Population: 50 Billion Sector Planets: Centauri (Terran), Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Olympus Sector GDP: $10,000 Warpgate & Hyperspace Junction present Being the closet system to Earth, it was the first sector colonized by MEH. Contains one Earth-like planet and 4 Gas Giants. *''Wolf 359 ''(Core Sector) 25 B Sector Base Population: 50 Billion Sector Planets: Wolverine (Terran), Coyote, Hippopotamus, Elephant, Sloth Sector Base GDP: $10,000 Warpgate & Hyperspace Junction present The second sector colonized. A major battleground before the Great Jump. *''Xena ''(Core Sector) 26 B Sector Base Population: 50 Billion Sector Planets: Xena, Gabrielle, Ares, Callista, Sorbo Sector Base GDP: $10,000 Warpgate present After searching for over 2 hundred years, the MEH finally found their targets - small green aliens that had attacked Earth in the past, starting the nuclear armagedon that left it in the state The Leader found it in. The MEH did not attack them, it opted to allow the aliens continue to fight the monstrosities that came out of the rift. When the alien society was eventually destroyed by them, The MEH cleaned up the mess and colonized the sector for themselves. Diplomatic Relations The MEH has not had major contact with the governments of this universe, and thus has not made alliances or wars with any of them. Species Humans Humans make up the majority of the organic population in The MEH. They use all types of enhancments from Genetic Engineering to Bionics, however most of the population likes to keep their enhancments as human looking as possible. Robots Robots make up about 90% of the population. While they are nothing more than tools, from ships builders, to window cleaners, their advanced AIs have asked to be counted as citizens, and their requests have been granted. Fortunately The MEH, they are programed to enjoy their jobs, and are apatheic about death, and as such, they do not rebel or try to protect themselves, and are treated more like inanimate objects than anything else. Small numbers of them have been programmed to act like humans and are treated as such. Culture The culture of the MEH is fairly single minded, due to humans being the only species. Spirituality The vast majority of MEHs are Atheists, and the closest thing to a major religion they have is worshiping The Leader as a god, though even the few that do have no belief in the afterlife, only that The Leader might help them when they are down on their luck. While the MEH does not ban religions, most citizens look down on the religious as idiots. Art & Entertainment The entertainment of The MEH is primarily built around a very new techonlogy: The Holodeck It allows users to experience things as if they were rally there, sounds, sights, touch, everything. There are currently over 35 million different senarios created for it. (Although over 99% of it is porn based.) History and Founding Before the Empire About 200 years before the arival of The Leader, Earth was a thriving planet, advances were being made in all sectors of technology and science. Energy weapons, AI, power armor, ect... Unfortunately it all came to an end when The Peoples Republic of China, and The United States of America, mislead by hostile aliens, started a global thermonuclear war. From that day until the early days of The MEH, most of the Earth was a hostile wasteland, filled with monstrous creatures, and bandits everwhere. Founding Over 3 thousand years ago, a massive rift in space time opened up a few sectors away from Earth. At first, only debris and bursts of energy came through, but soon afterit opened, a small escape pod came through the portal and was thrown a few light years away. After being heavily damaged, it was only able to point itself at Earth before crashing in what was known as Nevada, which had mangaged to be one of the few areas saved from nuclear armegedon due to advance missle defense. The Godlike being in the shuttle survived, completely intact, and salvaged what it could from the wreckage, the most important being the Mark VII Ghost armor that it was wearing at the time of the wreck. Due to the suits specialization toward a certain shape, the being shape shifted into a human female , and on a search for supplies to repair the ship, became a courier for the local warlords. During a transport of a package, she was shot in the head, and presumed dead until revived by a doctor a small town. After being given supplies by the townsfolk, she searched for the package and discovered it was the key to an army of Kill-bots. She of course managed to get the army under her control, and after discovering stranded Tau and a crashed Federation shuttle, decided this planet needed to become an interstellar empire if it was to survive. Little is known about the next thousand years, and other than the storries about horrible atrocities that were commited, the only thing that is sure is that humans had become far more intelligent, and that they now had control over the entire Sol system. The Great Jump After colonizing 2 systems, the 3rd was found to be home to aliens. Contact failed when ships sent were attacked by vessels coming out of the original rift that The Leader was sent through. After further investigation, it was discovered they were fighting a war to stop the ships coming through it. While Humanity had no love for the aliens living in the system, they did try multiple times to close it. Knowing that they would not be able to hold off the new comers forever, The Leader ordered massive structures be built that could transport entire systems to another universe. Technology From the wreckage of the escape pod's computer, diligent research, and the brain of none other than the Goddess herself, The MEH has established a huge library of technology. The MEH also have 10% of the budget allotted to research and another 10% for education. Civilian Nanobots: Small machines that can do anything from destroy diseases, to stop bleeding, to aid limb regeneration. Cybernetics: Anything that can be done with meatbags, can be done better with cybernetics. Mind uploading is avaliable, but due to concerns over whether or not the robot is "you", it is very rare and most people object to it. Genetic Engineering: It is almost unheard of to be without genetic enhancments to in The MEH. Humans are smarter, faster, and just generally better than base humans. Hyperstorage: A new system which makes a shield in hyperspace and store items in less space than it takes up. Much to the dismay of the military, it blows up explosives, and EMPs electronics. It is, however, an excellent way to transport raw materials and food, although it requires a constant power source to stay functioning. Holodecks: They are small rooms which use forcefields and hyperstorage to create an imaginary world that can be touched, seen, smelled, and heard. It has rapidly eclipsed other forms of entertainment and learning. Military Turbolasers: The basic weapons of The MEH, the have a large range and high power, but are energy intensive. Disruptors: Powerful weapons that destabalize the very fabric of a target, ripping the molecules apart and turning it into a cloud of gas. Much higher power requirements than Turbolasers. Usually used on specialist ships. Hypercannons: Powerful weapons that project a hyperspace pulse at a target. It devours anything it hits, absorbing material until it is filled or it stabalizes. Because it fires in pulses, it is not very effective on shields, as they are usually low density and rapidly fill back up before the next hit. Shields: Energy fields that protect a ship from damage, standard on all ships. Dovin Basals: Biological entities that project black holes to eat incoming weaponry. They can be overwhelmed by large numbers, and are very rare, only one ship is confirmed to use them. Very expensive and easily damaged. Hypershields: Shields that work by projecting hyperspace around the target. No working versions have been created, but a very small scale device has been proven. It is the only hypothesised defense against Hypercannons. Hypermatter reactors: The power source that makes MEHN ships so much better than others. Hypermatter can give huge amounts of energy to a ship, but burns fuel very fast. Hypermatter is created in hyperspace by black holes. Hyper Cores: Energy sources that draw power from hyperspace itself. Due to low output, they are usually used as backup reactors. Singularity Engine: A small blackhole that is used for power generation. Can be combined with a Hyper Core to make what is essentially limitless hypermatter from Hyper Cores, though to be used in a fleet, the reactors would need to be massive and the ships on low power... Power Armor: Basic equipment for all soldiers. 400Kg, enhances a soldiers dexterity, endurance, strength, and aim. Shielded, and armored heavily, the armor is virtually immune to most small-arms fire, and the shield can protect from the blast of most small explosives. Military Multiversal Empire of Happiness Navy (MEHN) The Multiversal Empire of Happiness Navy (MEHN) is the space branch of the MEH military. The ships it uses are characterized by being very, very powerful. A frigate sized craft may be as powerful as a battleship of other races. While they have less manuverability and acceleration than most ships, they generaly posess much stronger shields and weaponry. Unfortunately, the ships are very expensive and difficult to build when compared to others, but they make up for it by having a long life. Multiversal Empire of Happiness Marine Corps Multiversal Empire of Happiness Marine Corps The MEHMC is made of very highly trained troops deployed to destroy ground forces that are unable to be destroyed by orbital bombardment, in addition to being highly skilled in the takeover of enemy starships. Multiversal Empire of Happiness Intelligence Agency The MEHIA is responsible for gathering intelligence and various "other" activities for the MEH. Their forces are not currently disclosed to the public. Another Earth While other races are amazed at how odd it is to have yet another Earth in the galaxy, it isn't as strange as one might think. Due to the proximity of this new universe to the original, the universe is much more similar. Thus, it was far more likely that both universes had an Earth in the first place.